grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser
Grand Chase for kakao (Korean: 그랜드체이스 for kakao), also known as Grand Chase: Dimensional Chaser, is a mobile game developed by KOG Studios for Android and iOS platforms. It is the official sequel to the original game. The game brings a continuation of the story after the events that occurred in the Tower of Disappearance. Plot The story focuses on Kyle and Cindy, the apprentices of Kassias Grandiel from the world of Kricktria, as they embark on a journey to secure the avatars of God from the hands of darkness and retrieve the Grand Chase members who went missing in action after their battle against a group of Asmodians in a dimension rip. Development A sequel to the PC game was announced during the Bermesiah Heroes event last 2016. It would be a mobile game different from Grand Chase M and developed by KOG themselves. Kakao Games in an interview said, "We are very pleased to announce the official sequel of Grand Chase in mobile to our dedicated fans who have nostalgic memories of the original Grand Chase. It is not just about memories, but this is a game filled with new experiences and fun for new players as well. You’ll be able to experience the unique and familiar charm of Grand Chase while embarking on new and fresh adventures." A month-long CBT was held in September 2017. The Korean Grand Chase for kakao was officially launched on January 30. Localization KOG Inc. CEO, Lee, Jong-Won announced that Grand Chase for kakao, renamed as Grand Chase: Dimensional Chaser, would be released in the Philippines under Elite Games. The pre-registration started on June 13th and officially launched on July 3. Likewise, the JP version was announced which includes Japanese voices.「グランドチェイス -次元の追跡者-」がティザーサイトをオープン。 4Gamer.net (June 19, 2018)韓国でサービス中のアクションRPG『グランドチェイス -次元の追跡者-』. Famitsu (June 19, 2018)まとめてドカーンと敵を倒す爽快アクションRPG. Famitsu (June 26, 2018)グランドチェイス-次元の追跡者- 配信日と事前情報. GameWith (June 26, 2018) Gameplay Kakaoscr01.png|Main lobby. Kakaoscr02.png|Dungeon run. Grand Chase for kakao is a game wherein players can attack numerous enemies with a simple tap and drag operation, a strategic team combo battle system up to a team of four members, directional skills, and various sequence combo control. Moreover, there will be new characters in the new storyline aside from the original heroes.GrandChase Makes A Comeback… As A Mobile Game. Elmer Domingo (June 13, 2018) For PvP, players need to defeat AI opponents set by other players to rank up.GrandChase Dimensional Chaser is here! GameGeek (June 29, 2018) Unlike the PC game, all playable characters in Grand Chase for kakao are classified into five different types: Assault , Tank , Ranged , Mage and Support . As of now, the Grand Chase members are ranked while the rest being , and .GrandChase is coming back! Liit at Payat (June 29, 2018) High-ranked characters are often obtainable through Gacha summon and ticket draws while the low-tiers are rewarded in regular missions and chest draws. Contents Kakaogachasummon.png|Gacha summon. Kakaopranashop.png|Prana Shop. Coordi Avatar.jpg|Coordishop system. Kakaoboardquests.png|Requests board. Kakaoraiddungeon.png|Raid dungeon. Guild Kakaoguild.png|Guild Lobby. Kakaoguildtournament.png|Guild tournament. guild boss.png|Guild boss. Kakaoguildannihilation.png|Guild annihilation. Battle System Kakaoordealtower.png|Trial Tower. Kakaodimensionalboss.png|Dimensional Boss. PVPSystem.jpg|PvP. Kakaoherostower.png|Hero's Tower. Kakaodailydefense.png|Daily Defense. Kakaowizardlabyrinth.png|Wizard's Labyrinth. Kakaodimensioncrack.png|Dimensional Chasm. Kakaoworldboss.png|World Boss. Events Kakaorankbreakdown.png|Parley PvP. Kakaoteampvp.png|Battlefield of Choice. Kakaoescapefromkounat.png|Escape from Kounat. Characters Adventure World 1: Kricktria Click on the icons to view the dungeons. World 2: Mouspia World 3: Kounat World 4: Crimson River Reception The number of users exceeded one million in just 10 days during the preregistration period in Korea사전 예약 100만 돌파. KOG Studios (December 29, 2017)사전예약 100만 돌파! 성우 인터뷰 1편 공개! Kakao Games (December 29, 2017) while the Philippine server has reached 10,000 in just a day. Grand Chase for kakao became an instant hit upon release in Korea that it ranked 1st place in the App Store and 2nd place in Google Play. It also caught the attention of the international community and is set to be localized before 2018 ends. Trivia *Technically, the "worlds" in Adventure mode are just areas, being the in-game term. **Kounat was a region in Archimedia, therefore, it can't be considered as a world. *In the global server, Rank SS is known as "SR". Gallery 그랜드체이스 for kakao.png|KR logo. 그랜드체이스 for kakao Ver.1.2.4.png|'Kounat' update login screen. 그랜드체이스 for kakao Ver.1.6.6.png|'Crimson River' update login screen. Gckakaogcjp.png|Promotional artwork of Grand Chase -Dimensional Chaser-'' in Japan. Gcfkupdatecbt.png|CBT update. Gcfkupdatenew.png Gcfkupdate1m.png Gcfkupdaterelease.png Gcfkupdatedownloads.png Gcfkupdateprerelease.png|'Kounat''' update. Gcfkupdateharkion.png|'World Boss' update. Gcfkupdate100days.png|100th Day celebration update. Gcfkupdateexplosion.png|'Great Kounat Explosion' update. Gcfkupdatecoordishop.png|'Coordishop' update. Icons 그랜드체이스 for kakao CBT icon.png|Ver.0.18.9. CCK002.png|Ver.1.0.1. 그랜드체이스 for kakao Ver.1.2.4 icon.png|Ver.1.2.4. Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser Ver.1.0.1 icon.png|Ver.1.0.1 in Global. Videos 그랜드체이스 for kakao 전격 CBT 모집 중! 그랜드체이스 for kakao 전격 CBT 오픈! 그랜드체이스 for kakao 그랜드체이스 사전예약 “그랜드”오픈! 그랜드체이스 여자친구 은하 X 그랜드체이스 특급 콜라보! 그랜드체이스 for kakao 차원을 넘어선 모험! 플레이 영상 공개!! 그랜드체이스 for kakao 그랜드체이스 런칭 "그랜드" 오픈!! 그랜드체이스 for kakao 매력뿜뿜 터지는 에이미의 첫 등장~~! 『グランドチェイス -次元の追跡者-』公式PV GrandChase-Dimensional Chaser Trailer GrandChase Download Now! 엘리시스 어둠의 실천자 레이 해적왕 『グランドチェイス -次元の追跡者-』公式OST JPVer Interviews 그랜드체이스 여자친구 은하 깜짝 인터뷰 공개!! 그랜드체이스 명품 성우진 대거 출동! 더빙 현장 공개 - 1편- 그랜드체이스 명품 성우진 대거 출동! 더빙 현장 공개 - 2편- Staff References Category:Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser Category:Android Games Category:iOS Games Category:Mobile App __FORCETOC__